


情人节的夜晚

by Constance_JUN



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_JUN/pseuds/Constance_JUN
Summary: 情人节前的一辆小破车，难吃极了。





	情人节的夜晚

结束了和开拓者并不愉快的比赛，他们俩到达夏洛特已经是深夜。斯蒂芬作为本地土著的好处是，他们在住房问题上不用太过纠结。  
斯蒂芬一边在玄关换鞋一边抱怨着刚刚裁判的判罚——他其实并没有表面那么在意，毕竟只是一场常规赛，而接下来是全明星周末，那可是整整一周的假期，没必要为一场比赛坏了心思；更别提难得一见克莱对着人喷垃圾话的模样，还挺稀奇的。

一直默不作声的克莱突然从背后揽住了他，用下巴上的胡子蹭着斯蒂芬的脖颈，像极了一条大狗狗。  
斯蒂芬被他蹭得有些痒，扭动了两下试图躲过克莱的胡子攻击。  
“我开始后悔支持你留络腮胡了，”他笑着打趣，“就该同意KD他们说的，一把剃了拉倒。”  
克莱把脸埋进了他的颈窝，声音有些含糊不清：“……你舍不得。”  
“我怎么就舍不得了？”斯蒂芬心里知道他说的没错，但听到克莱这么说出口还是有些不乐意了，“你怎么说得和吃定我了似的？”  
“……我就是知道。”  
克莱用力吮了一下他的后颈，满意地看着自己留下的痕迹。

克莱环在他腰间的手有些不大安分。他一只手隔着衣服摩挲着斯蒂芬的胯骨，另一只手顺着衣服下摆滑了进去，抚摸着他腹部的肌肉线条。同时他的脑袋还在不停地蹭着斯蒂芬的脖子，像极了一条讨要宠爱的大狗狗。  
斯蒂芬的个子比他矮，块头也比他小，正好够克莱把这个人整个抱在自己怀里——就像是为他量身定做的抱抱熊一样。克莱想到这里，这种完全拥有一个人的感觉把他的心占得满满当当，喜爱之情浓的几乎要溢出来。  
克莱有一下没一下地亲着斯蒂芬的侧脸，也不进行下一步动作。斯蒂芬清晰地感受到他硬了，他自己也一样——但克莱却还是一副不温不火的样子。  
他有些不满，脱口而出：“你做不做？”  
克莱轻笑出声，斯蒂芬才反应过来自己刚说了什么，脸腾的一下就红了。克莱亲亲他通红的脸颊，顺手捏了一把他的屁股：“做，没说不做。”

他们俩一边接吻一边扯着对方身上的衣服，从门廊的衣冠楚楚到浑身赤裸地滚上床也不过短短几分钟的事。  
“我喜欢这件花衬衫，”斯蒂芬躺在床上，看着克莱从床头柜里摸出润滑和套套，瞟到了明天克莱接受采访准备的衣服，突然出声，他的眼神充满挑逗，“好看的很。”  
克莱低头看着他染上了情欲的金绿色眸子，只觉得下身硬得发疼，嗯了一声作为应答。他挤了坨润滑剂到自己的手心，等它捂热了才伸手往斯蒂芬身后探去——而斯蒂芬早就迫不及待地翻身将背面完全暴露给克莱了。

他们俩有段日子没做了。之前连续的客场和背靠背赛程压榨了他们太多的精力，现在面对着难得的假期，再加上情人节的由头，总算是可以开个荤。  
等克莱第一个指节伸进去的时候，斯蒂芬发出了一声闷哼。克莱俯下身去，亲了亲他的耳后根：“疼？”  
斯蒂芬轻轻摇头，小声哼哼了两下：“没事，你继续。”  
克莱伸出另一只手到斯蒂芬身前撸动着他的阴茎，等他的肌肉不再那么紧绷了才继续后穴的动作。他对斯蒂芬的身体早已熟悉，没花多大力气就找到了那个点。  
他一边动作着一边将斯蒂芬的耳垂含进嘴里，用牙齿轻轻厮磨着，嗓子里含糊不清：“……我的。”  
斯蒂芬听清了，低低笑出了声：“对对对，你的。”

 

克莱慢慢地按压着那个点、极其耐心地挑逗，直到斯蒂芬软成了一滩水，他的后穴能够毫不费力地吞下他三根手指才罢休。  
他把自己的手指抽了出来，发出了一声清晰的“啵”，斯蒂芬听得耳根都羞红了。  
克莱扯开了避孕套的包装，撸了两把自己的阴茎套了上去，看到斯蒂芬害羞的模样轻笑出声：“都多少次了，至于吗？”  
斯蒂芬把自己的脸往枕头里埋了埋，不搭理他。

克莱往他的腰下面塞了个靠垫，试图减轻他的压力——他可不想看到自己的MVP先生这周末因为腰部酸痛而不能在全明星上大展身手。  
“……斯蒂芬？”克莱歪过头去，想知道他准备好了没有。  
斯蒂芬没说话，他红着脸侧过头用力压下了克莱的脑袋，张嘴对他的唇就啃了下去。  
得到了他无声的应允，克莱挺身而入。

这次克莱的扩张还算充分，斯蒂芬没花多大力气就适应了自己体内的巨物。他坏心眼地用力夹紧了一下屁股，听到身后克莱的喘气节奏被瞬间打乱，满足地笑了出声。  
“小坏蛋。”克莱拍了下他的屁股，又捏了两把他手感极好的臀肉，便把手放在上面不动了，“准备好了吗？”

床上的斯蒂芬和球场上的他完全不同。无论他们俩已经做了多少次，斯蒂芬在床上总是有些害羞，不愿意张口。不过没关系，克莱总有办法让他开口说出来。  
克莱刻意维持着一个极其温吞的力度，又故意躲开了斯蒂芬的敏感点，吊的他不上不下。  
斯蒂芬轻哼出声：“克莱……”  
“嗯？”克莱装作不知道他在说什么，“怎么了斯蒂芬？”  
“你明明就知道……”斯蒂芬瘪瘪嘴，一脸委屈，他的声音甚至带上了一丝哭腔。  
“你也知道我想要什么，”克莱笑了。说罢他大力挺身，直捣黄龙，“叫出来，斯蒂芬——为了我，叫出来。”

“……克莱！”斯蒂芬的敏感点被狠狠碾了过去，他条件反射般扬起了头，曲线像极了一只美丽的天鹅。  
他的言语随着身后男人的动作被撞得支离破碎，但他仍然不断重复着那个名字：“克莱、克莱、克莱……”  
克莱身下的动作并没有停，一直发出鼻音应和着斯蒂芬。他用力摩擦过斯蒂芬的敏感点，感受着他后穴的紧致和挽留——他们俩一向合拍，无论场上场下。

随着克莱的动作，斯蒂芬把脸埋进了枕头内，两只手紧紧攥住了身下的床单，试图发泄出自己的紧张和身上积累的快感。  
克莱动作之余看到了他因为用力略微有些发白的指尖，略微停顿了一下，轻柔地掰开了斯蒂芬的指头。  
斯蒂芬不知道为什么他突然停下了动作，他略微抬头扭过去看着克莱，金绿色的眸子已经被欲望染成墨绿，里面充满了快乐的迷惘，发出了一声疑惑的鼻音。  
克莱俯身亲了亲他的泪痣：“别用力，会麻的。”

克莱感受到斯蒂芬后穴开始痉挛，他知道斯蒂芬快要到了。他加快了自己下身的动作，每一次抽插都大力碾过斯蒂芬的前列腺，同时还不停地在斯蒂芬的耳边说着下流话，激得他后穴一收一缩的。  
直到克莱情绪激动一口咬在了斯蒂芬的肩膀上，他才克制不住颤抖地射了出来，后穴不住地收缩，刺激得克莱也随之一同到达了高潮。  
克莱拔了出来，把套子打了个结丢到一边，将斯蒂芬翻了个身搂进了怀里。他空出一只手握住了斯蒂芬的，两个人十指紧紧地交缠在一起，享受着事后的温存。

这周末他们两人还要面对联盟其他的一些安排，今晚注定不能太过放肆，克莱惋惜地叹了口气，低着头亲吻着斯蒂芬的背，从肩胛骨到脊柱。  
斯蒂芬已经有些累了。他一边喘气均匀着自己的呼吸，一边用自己的右手大拇指缓缓摩挲着克莱的，无声地表达着自己的依恋。  
克莱看着他有些犯困的模样，亲了亲他的眼皮：“睡吧，交给我。”  
斯蒂芬撅起嘴讨了个晚安吻，便沉沉地睡过去了。


End file.
